Just Another Day at the Office
by seaweedfma
Summary: It's just another boring day around the office for Maes and Jean.. Or is it? Whenever Maes Hughes is involved in something, it is *never* boring. Maes Hughes x Jean Havoc. Rated M for sexual situations. No spoilers.


Title: Just Another Day at the Office  
Author: Seaweed Otter  
Genre: er.... fluff?  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Hughes x Havoc  
Spoilers: none, really.  
Copyright: not, me, the creator of FMA and all these cute and cuddly characters.

***

It was just another day at the office. As usual, Colonel Mustang was finding some way to shirk his duties and procrastinate as much as humanly possible. Hawkeye was, as ever, stiff faced and serious, trying to remind the Flame Alchemist about the important paperwork that had to be done today. That wiz with everything electrical, Kain Fuery, was bringing yet another busted piece of machinery back to life. And as he continued to look around the room, he locked eyes- just for a moment, with Maes Hughes.

With a quick blush, the warmth rising to his cheeks, he immediately looked down at his messy desk. He panicked a bit, hoping that no one saw that quick exchange of glances. As he looked up again, everyone seemed to be continuing to do what they had been, and no one seemed to pay him any mind. With a deep sigh and a sagging of his shoulders, he relaxed a bit, even managing to steal a little glance back over at Hughes. The Lieutenant Colonel looked up from his paperwork for a moment, gave him a quick wink, then continued to do what he had been.

Havoc felt the blush, the heat, rising back to his cheeks. He knew that what they felt- what they shared was as forbidden as certain alchemical taboos, and the need for privacy was above all else. Why, why would Hughes risk that, even with a quick wink? Well, he thought, I guess a wink could really mean anything. Besides, they had been working closely recently... more closely than anyone really knew.

Havoc sighed again, a broad smile on his face. Part of him didn't care what people thought. Damn them all, he thought. I want to shout it over the rooftops that I love Maes Hughes! But he knew better than that. And as he thought of that, his mind drifted back to the previous evening, the paperwork scattered all over his desk forgotten for the moment.

"Are... you sure we are alone?" The taller, yet younger man asked his companion in the shower. These were communal showers, but there was seldom more than one or two men in at a time.

"Yes, I locked the door and put a maintenance sign up. Just relax, will ya? You are always so calm, why are you panicking now?" the colonel, his trademark smirk on his face replied. He knew why the younger man was nervous. Honestly, he was as well, but most everyone had gone home for the night, and they both knew it was the maintenance man's night off, so they were safe... relatively.

The steam in the shower room made it hard for them to see each other, even just a few feet away. But he didn't need to see Hughes to know what he looked like. He could see him with his eyes closed, and dreamed of him at night. His hard, angular face, his deep almond shaped golden eyes, the scruff on his chin that he could never quite seem to get to grow into a full beard. He sighed happily, and Havoc put his head under the hot water, letting the water soak him fully, matting that unusual shock of spiky blond hair on the top of his head to his face and dangling his bangs, almost ticking his nose.

There was a giggle from behind him, and before he had time to turn around- even knowing who it was- He felt the warmth of a body pressed close to his, the hot breath on his neck, the steady rising and falling of the man's chest as their heartbeats merged into one.

"Oh, Maes." was all that Havoc could gasp. He felt every curve of his lover's body, every muscle tense, every gasp and release of breath. He pushed back a little, pressing himself close, so close they were as one body. He could feel a part of Hughes that was growing, aching for attention. And he knew just what he had to do.

Havoc turned around to face Hughes. With a smile on his face, he leaned down to give him a long, languishing kiss. Their lips pressed hard against each other until they had to break for a breath. Hughes wasted no time, quickly dropping to his knees in front of the junior officer with a little splash. Gently, his smooth hands massaged the insides of his lover's thighs, feeling the hair matted to his skin, every little bump on his legs like a road map, leading to the promised land.

Havoc groaned, his manhood already rock hard, aching for the attention and love that he knew was coming. He wanted Hughes to take his time, and explore every single inch of his body, but they both knew that their safe time there was short, and besides, they were both so eager it was unlikely they could hold themselves back anyways.

"Oh please, Maes, please..." Havoc begged. He hadn't even finished getting the words out of his mouth by the time Hughes had his mouth around the younger man's length. He took the first couple of inches inside his warm mouth and closed, tightening the seal, making two bodies come together.

"God, Maes... yesss." Havoc hissed. His knees felt weak, and he put one hand against the tiled wall of the communal shower stall. In an instant Hughes bobbed his head forward and back, his tongue exploring, his teeth ever so gently teasing his lover's sensitive flesh. Havoc closed his eyes tight, biting his lip.. His breath was taken away. This man knew just what to do, every touch, every lick was in just the right spot, the right pressure.

"I... cant hold it.. I want to...." He was silenced by a gentle finger on his lips.

"Quiet, lover. Let me do the work. You just enjoy." He stopped for barely enough time to get the words out of his mouth, then he continued anew, even more intent than before on making Havoc cry out in pleasure.

Havoc felt his knees buckling, his second hand went to the wall. He spread his wobbling leg out, trying to avoid falling to the ground in sheer pleasure. His whole body shook, his eyes shutting to mere slits. He couldn't speak, couldn't breath. All he was, was in this moment.

Almost violently, his body quaked. He knew it was coming, the moment of ultimate pleasure.. finally, he couldn't hold back any longer, he felt the explosion of pleasure building to a crescendo inside of him. He yelled out his lover's name!

"Havoc!"

Wait, he thought, that wasn't his lover's name...

"HAVOC!"

In a millisecond, he snapped out of his daydream, lifting his head off of his desk, and into the eyes of...

"Maes! Er... Lieutenant Colonel Hughes! Yessir!" kicking out the chair from behind him, he stood to attention, his hand raised in a salute.

"At ease, solider." Hughes said, with a smirk while he saluted back to his junior officer. His eyes briefly moved down Havoc's body, then back to stare him straight in the eyes, gold to blue. All the color drained from Havoc's face when he realized why Hughes was smiling, and why he had given him such a hard stare.

"Please, sit, Second Lieutenant." Havoc heaved a huge sigh of relief and sat down, glad that the desk would now hide the raging hard on that he had, thinking about his lover.

"I have some things we need to go over.." Hughes started. Havoc tried to listen, but inevitably, his mind would drift back to that last evening, and the special love that they shared.


End file.
